This invention has to do with sliding door lock apparatus, and more particularly, is concerned with improvements in sliding door lock apparatus for increased ease of mounting and for increased security when mounted.
Sliding door locks are provided on the stiles of sliding doors for locking engagement with keeper structure set in the door jamb.
A highly desirable type of sliding door lock comprises a latch, actuable between locked and unlocked positions by a latch arm, and a hold-down tongue which projects into the keeper in a manner preventing the lifting displacement of the stile relative to the jamb thereby to prevent break-ins up to the limit of the strength of the materials of the lock apparatus.
Numerous sliding door locks have been proposed and many different types are currently in use. A highly desirable feature in sliding door locks is universal mounting capability. Universal mounting capability refers to a property of a sliding door lock which enables the lock to be installed right side up or inverted or with the mounting hardware or latch controls inside or outside the door stile. Since there are right and left hand doors, and inside and outside installations of doors, it is necessary to have the capability of universal mounting in the most desirable sliding door lock apparatus.